


Welcome Home

by NikoNotHere



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: A cold, rainy day is perfect for staying indoors and sadly, doing dishes alone. If only Paul were home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly slow burn, written as a gift for a friend.

She hated doing the dishes; hated it with a fiery passion. Now, she was stuck cleaning the mess from last night's midnight snack--bacon and eggs when Paul came home from his late meeting. They'd been so tired after eating that they'd simply shoved their greasy pans and plates into the sink and fallen into bed for sleep immediately after. 

Now she sighed, and lamented their sloppy meal. Why couldn't they have just eaten cereal?

She scrubbed at the tacked-on grease from the cast iron, listening to the small rain droplets pelting the window above the sink. Her gaze drifted absently to the cloudy-gray skies outside. The chilled January wind blew the little rain pellets to and fro, creating a soothing rhythmic beat against the house. She hoped Paul had remembered to take his heavy coat this morning. He could be rather scatterbrained sometimes. 

He'd kissed her gently on the forehead as he'd left at an ungodly hour, apologizing that he wouldn't be home until late again. She'd still been half asleep, attempting to pull herself to him to give him a goodbye kiss. He'd chuckled softly, brushing her disheveled hair from her face and stroking her cheek with his calloused thumb. 

"I'll see you tonight, love," he'd promised, his blue eyes shining with amusement as she struggled to wake up enough to hug him goodbye. She despised that Paul was able to wake up at any hour and be more chipper than she was after 3 cups of coffee. 

Now, she busied herself scrubbing her coffee mug under the steaming water. The heat slightly fogged the window above the sink, reminding her of the chill outside. She glanced back at the coat rack next to the door, and smiled when she saw it empty. He'd remembered. 

She turned back to the dishes, sighing as she saw she still had several more greasy utensils and an egg-crusted pan to clean. Grabbing the pan, she dropped it into the soapy water, letting the silverware also clatter across the sink, making satisfying plunks as they fell into the dishwater. 

"Do you always make such a racket when you wash dishes?"

She jumped a bit, but relaxed when she realized she hadn't heard Paul come through the door due to her banging around the sink. She grinned, but kept looking at the dishes. "It's too quiet when you're not here pestering me. I have to make do with what I have."

She felt a hand slip around her waist and she bit her smiling lip coyly.

"Some people just put on music, you know." 

She continued to wash the same fork again and again, thoroughly distracted by the arm around her waist, and now the gentle rubbing of a nose and soft lips at her neck.

"Music isn't as pestering as noisy silverware. I wanted to feel like you were still around, pestering." She turned her head to see his gentle mouth, making little nibbling motions on her shoulder. The stubble of his beard tickled her neck and made her giggle. Paul always brought out her tender side, one that she thought she'd lost long ago. She was a strong woman, capable and confident, and somehow without negating any of that, she still managed to melt whenever she found herself in his embrace. 

"I'm glad you remembered your coat this time," she teased, nosing at his cheek playfully. She saw his eyes crinkle into a smile as he continued to run his teeth along her shoulder. He stopped and looked into her eyes, his own shining with happiness. 

"You've taught me well, love." 

He slowly spun her to face him, a hand pulling her hip gently toward him. He reached down to hold her hand but she pulled it away. 

"Oh, sorry; my hands are nasty from all the grease I had to scrub off."

Paul glanced behind her, and with a flourish, pulled out a dishrag that had been hung from a cabinet handle. He bowed low with it, causing her to giggle at him.

"Your towel, my lady," he said in a horrifically bad English accent. She laughed outright, grabbing the towel from his hand and quickly drying off her own. His eyes shone mischievously as she finished, tossing the towel onto the counter behind her.

"Well, now what--"

Her question was cut short as Paul stepped forward and grabbed her hips again, more firmly this time, and pulled her against his front. Her mouth opened slightly as he leaned in, but instead of the immediate kiss she expected, she felt the teasing touch of his tongue grazing her lip, tempting her, but not fulfilling. 

A yearning breath escaped her mouth, hot on his own mouth, and that was all the encouragement Paul needed. He pressed his lips to hers greedily, immediately pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, raising her arms to rest on his shoulders, hands dangling over his back and soapy water trickling down the back of his coat. 

Paul pulled her hips even closer into him, anchoring her in place against his thick winter coat. His breath was heavy as he continued the kiss, moving his tongue passionationately and expertly to meet and play with hers. He had such a clever tongue, always grazing and exploring just the right places, trailing over her mouth between hungry kisses.

Paul finally pulled back from the kiss, still holding her hips and gazing into her eyes. A smile creeped onto his face at the sight of her, so happy and content. His eyes softened as the smile took over his face, and he brought a hand up to her cheek as he always did, to run his thumb gently across it. 

His callouses never bothered her, and she found the slightly coarse touch of his thumb so comforting. She bit her lip coyly, and smiled up at him. 

"Welcome home," she finally managed. 

Paul grinned wider, then gave her a teasing wink before releasing her and walking back to the door to remove his boots. 

She loved that man.


	2. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heavier

As Paul plopped down unceremoniously onto the couch beside the door, she turned back to the sink and hurriedly cleaned the last two forks.

"Why are you home so early?" she called, drying her hands and putting away the silverware. 

Paul popped off his muddy boots and set them beside the door. "Till was making a harness that shoots flames when you stomp, but it shot him in the face when he tried it."

"Is he all right?"

"Oh he's fine; just didn't feel like going to meetings with burnt gunpowder in his hair." After cleaning off his boots, he stood up and walked back over to her, a sly smile creeping onto his face. 

"Well, it's lovely to have you home."

Paul grunted in affirmation, then looped his hands around her waist and pulled her back in for another kiss. 

She obliged, allowing herself to melt into his embrace for a moment. Then, she recalled how minutes before, he'd left her wanting after the whirlwind of kisses to take his shoes off, of all things. How rude.

Well. Two could play that game. 

Paul's tongue begin to explore deeper into her mouth, and she felt his hips start to press into hers, a routine she knew all too well. As much as she wanted it to continue, Paul had left her hanging, and he deserved a taste of his own medicine. 

Just as she felt the tell-tale thickening in his crotch, followed by a much firmer grip on her waist, she pulled away. 

Paul's eyes fluttered open, full of a cloudy combination of lust and confusion. 

She smiled at him, an infuriatingly sweet smile that let him know she was doing it on purpose. 

"Gotta go throw the laundry in the dryer," she offered non-challantly as she began sauntering away. 

Paul was left, mouth slightly ajar. He realized quickly that she was toying with him.

"Wait, what if I offered to do the laundry for you later tonight?" he pleaded, pants a bit too tight now for his liking. His thoughts were a little hazy as he watched her sashay into the hallway, her perfect ass swinging just so with her steps.

She turned, paused as if considering the offer, and then said, "Oh it's not too much laundry. I can handle it."

She smiled as she turned away, knowing how desperate she was making him. She loved his desire for her, and it only served to do the same for her. She loved him more with each passing day, not knowing how it was even possible to hold so much love for another person. She thought of how sweet he was, always attentive to her needs and wishes, and in return, she was always there for him, ready to support him at a moment's notice with anything. 

As her hand touched the laundry room door, she sighed and decided she'd teased him enough. She turned back around to see he'd followed her into the hallway. He lit up like a puppy seeing its human coming home from work, and her heart melted. 

She walked over and took his head between her hands, kissing him deeply for a moment, and then pulling back. He sighed with his eyes closed, happiness visible on every inch of his face. Though she had given in to his desire for her, she was still feeling especially sassy today

She grabbed him by his belt loop suddenly, smirking as she pulled him over to face her. He raised an eyebrow as he smiled curiously back at her. 

"Feeling dominant, love?" he asked, a twinkle shining in his eyes. She knew he adored when she took charge, and her mischievous streak was only getting stronger the longer they were together. He was a bad influence in the best ways.

She responded by grinning and tugging again at his pants, pulling him a bit closer, but still keeping some distance between their bodies. She bit her lip and wrinkled her nose at him, challenging him silently. 

"Ah, I see. That's how it's going to be."

She raised her chin and nodded defiantly at him. 

"Now, thats's all well and good, darling, but what happens if, say…" Paul reached down suddenly and grabbed a loop on *her* pants, locking them both in place by their hips. She opened her mouth in suprise, and then laughed a bit, her dominance replaced by happy resignation.

"Well, that's not at all how I expected this to go."

Paul grinned and looked down, inspecting their pants situation. She tightened her grip a bit, pulling him closer, but he did the same, earning a little snort of laughter from her in return.

"So… what now?" Paul asked, still smiling wide. 

She bit her tongue, trying to keep from outright laughing at their ridiculousness.  
"It appears we have reached an impasse, good sir."

"Ah, but the lady has forgotten," Paul switched back to his terrible English accent, "I am a master in the art of pants manipulation." 

With a deft movement he grabbed her finger, pulled it sideways and unhooked it from his belt loop, while simultaneously grabbing around her waist at a back belt loop. He pulled sharply, spinning her around until her back faced him. He then used that momentum to push her up into the hallway wall in front of them, and pull her arms behind her back. She inhaled sharply as he pressed his chest into her back, and leaned his lips to tickle the nape of her neck.

"Gotcha," he whispered, a quick tongue swipe on her earlobe following his words.

She shivered at the hot breath and tongue on her ear, which served to encourage Paul further. He kissed down her neck, slowly increasing the pressure on her back and pushing her more firmly against the wall. She felt goosebumps as he nipped at the nape of her neck, and then moved one of his hands from holding her arm to her front. He linked an arm across her stomach, pulling her into him as he pushed her to the wall, minimizing any space between them. 

She capitalized on the freedom of her one arm, and snaked it down to the hem of his pants. She felt his hips buck slightly as she ran a finger along the inside, trailing on the sensitive skin near his hip. He hummed in pleasure and released her other arm, choosing instead to move that hand under the front of her shirt to her breastbone. At the same time, he moved his other hand to the hem of her pants as well. She flinched as he tickled along her waist, just below the top of her pants, with his other hand firmly holding just beneath her breasts. He allowed one finger to play along the bottom of her bra, trailing on the soft skin just beneath it. 

She pushed her ass firmly back into Paul's crotch, earning a mix between a grunt and a moan from him. He pressed back, his arousal obvious in the stiffness she felt through his pants. She was rewarded with Paul's hand dipping below the hem of her pants and gripping her hip tightly. She turned her head, and as soon as she saw Paul's face in view, she reached and kissed him again. The sweet teasing was leaving her, being replaced by need-- firey desire. She bit at his lips, firmly but gently, drawing out a short moan from Paul's mouth. He rolled his hips into her, slowly grinding as he held her hip and trailed his hand down to her stomach. 

She released Paul from the kisses and bites and sucked air sharply through her teeth as Paul's hand slid past her belly. It comtinued down her front, under her pants and just past her panties, and began rubbing slowly, in time with the pressing of his hips into her. She stiffened and groaned, grinding herself back into him and reaching a hand to grab his face next to her shoulder. He leaned his head forward, pressing his cheek into the hand and breathing heavily against her shoulder.

Paul removed the hand from her hip and brought it to the outside of her shirt. He grabbed a fistful of the material, then pushed his hips hard into her. She moaned as she was pressed between him and the wall. 

He withdrew slightly, and then asked in a husky voice, "May I?"

She wanted to laugh at the man's insistence on decency, even in the middle of deep arousal. She nodded, and he pulled at the bunched shirt fabric in his hand, sliding it up over her head and arms and throwing it to the floor. 

Her back suddenly exposed, Paul went to work immediately covering her beautifully soft skin in kisses. He started at her shoulders and laid kiss after kiss downward until he reached the small of her back. He looped his arms back around, grabbing her still-covered breasts in each hand as he licked and kissed from one side of her waist to the other. When he'd finished, he spun her back around, greedy eyes flicking from her chest to her waist to her eyes. She reached down and pulled his shirt off as well, revealing his soft but defined chest. She tossed the shirt aside, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the tattoos on his bare arms, the smattering of chest hair just above his broad but slim pecs, and the faint but perfect V-line from his waist, accentuating his small stomach roll in the sexiest way possible. 

At the sight of his smile, his body, his entire being, she felt herself unable to resist any longer. She drew herself up to him and kissed him again, drinking in his scent, his taste, his feel. He was intoxicating to her.

Paul, also immersed in the beautiful kisses she was busy laying on his mouth, felt her hand creeping up along his ribcage. Her warm touch along his skin, her hot arousal through the contact, felt like beautiful fire. When she pulled her face back slightly, breathless, he held his own breath as he waited for her next move. She ran her eyes along his neck, rounded shoulders, and then back to his beautiful face.

She needed more of his taste; it just seemed to never be enough. She leaned forward again. But instead of kissing him, she licked along his bottom lip slowly, almost teasingly.

"God, you taste like heaven," she breathed, continuing to run her tongue across his mouth, touching and occasionally sucking at his lips.

Paul hummed in pleasure, allowing himself to be smothered in affection, feeling her drink in his essence through her tongue and lips. He closed his eyes as her lips began to move elsewhere. 

She slipped her face down into his neck, her flushed lips sliding along his throat. She felt his Adam's apple moving against her mouth as he swallowed thickly. She grazed her teeth along it, earning a brief moan from Paul that vibrated his throat against her lips.

Paul was euphoric, his knees threatening to buckle under him as she bit his neck, gently at first with tiny nips here and there, but slowly built up to firm holds and pleasantly painful bites. He felt her hot tongue sliding across his throat between the bites, licking at his throbbing veins down his neck as his heartbeat pounded from his heavy arousal. Her bites were nothing short of ecstasy, and he released a long, drawn out groan that rumbled from his chest to his throat to meet her licks, kisses, and nips.

"Fuck, you're so hot--" he started, but cut off with a hiss as her hand slid to his chest and began to play with his hardened nipple. He shivered and tried to say something else, but she pinched at the nipple, causing his words to stutter and jumble in his mouth, coming out as nothing more than a mix between a grunt and a gasp. She reveled in her ability to overtake his mind so completely with lust and pleasure.

She pressed this advantage and trailed her hand lower, beneath his pants, her middle finger sliding across the sensitive skin just below his underwear. His breath hitched and she felt his chest stutter with the labored breathing. 

Paul sensed her desire betraying her attempts at teasing, feeling her fingers more firmly against his skin, moving lower and lower as she continued to bite and lick his neck. She trailed her tongue up to his ear, barely grazing it with her hot lips.

"I just want to eat you up," she breathed, tickling his ear and causing him to shudder.

She took a small step back to gaze at her handiwork. Paul's neck was a red mess of bites and flushed flesh. His breath came in stuttering gasps as her hand stayed beneath his pants, rubbing gently. His eyes were closed, only barely able to stay standing under the heightened arousal. His own lips were red, full and thick from the arousal she'd imparted.

She smiled in satisfaction at the trembling mess she'd created.

His eyes slowly opened to meet hers, and she saw nothing but deep desire for her in them.

Paul, his mouth open a bit as he panted, leaned forward. He took her hand in his own and reached forward to place a greedy kiss back on her lips. 

He pulled back slightly, then asked in little more than a whisper, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"


	3. Edge of the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is forced to go take a shower to wash off the grime of the day, and lets his mind wander (gettinto into the GOOD smut now, ladies and gents).

Paul quickly led her to the bedroom, tugging her hand insistently and pulling her into a close embrace as they passed through the door.

"Sweetheart" she stopped him suddenly as he attempted to resume kissing her, "You know I adore you. But I really do need you to wash off the stink of that ash and gunpowder before we go any further."

She gave an apologizing smile, and Paul was suddenly hyper aware of how he must look, not to mention smell. 

"It'll give me a moment to finish the laundry anyway. Then we'll have the entire afternoon free to ourselves."

With that, she gave a playful squeeze at the bulge in his pants, then turned away and left the room. 

Paul very nearly groaned as she retreated from the room. He sighed, and trudged to the bathroom, stripping his clothes begrudgingly as he went. Though he knew she was right, he hated having to wait.

Paul slipped into the shower, inhaling sharply as the icy water pattered against his body. He preferred to get in with the water chilly, and gradually warm it up throughout the shower. It always woke him up and spurred his senses. It also made it easier to clear his mind and cool his heated body while waiting for his love to finish the laundry. 

He shivered, waiting for the water to warm up. The water was nice, regardless. He enjoyed the feeling of droplets pelting his body, washing away the grime and sweat of the day. He wiped his face with his hands vigorously, making sure there was no residual ash or dirt left. He'd been so caught up earlier that it hadnt occured to him how filthy he was. Now, he watched in mild fascination as the dark water trailing off him swirled around the drain, never to be seen again.

When the water finally heated up to a comfortable level, he grabbed his bar of soap from the side of the shower and began lathering himself. He took great care, ensuring the soap reached every last inch of his body. Paul sincerely enjoyed the feeling of getting clean, particularly when it was to please his woman. He scrubbed his arms vigorously, appreciating the foam of the soap that coated the muscles along his forearms. He may not be the most muscular man in the world--perhaps not even in Rammstein-- but he was proud of the tone his arms had maintained over the years. His left arm especially, as it bore the brunt of the weight and movement of his guitar. His tendons flexed as he moved the soap down his body, not stopping until he had thoroughly scrubbed even the bottoms of his feet.

As he rinsed the soapy bubbles from his body, he reached down and gave his balls a gentle tug. They were borderline sore, and he chuckled in spite of himself. He loved the teasing his love gave, but it sometimes made parts of his body protest the prolonged arousal. As it was, he'd not been able to "take care" of himself in several days, as they'd both been too tired when he came home the night before from the week-long publicity tour. After all the teasing in the kitchen and hallway, he was certainly feeling the tension now.

Without even noticing he'd done it, the gentle massaging of his balls had moved to his penis, rubbing and slowly squeezing the soap and excess water from it. 

Before he even realized, he was quite hard again, and his mind had wandered back to his lover. She was so beautiful; perfect in every way he could imagine. Her sparkling eyes that shone when she kissed him; her flirty lips that she bit when she was feeling particularly feisty; her gentle, practiced hands that loved to roam across his body and press against him in all the best spots; her breath that made him shiver when she giggled and nipped against the back of his neck; her hot tongue when she licked and sucked along his--

Paul's eyes shot open and he threw a hand out to the shower wall, bracing himself as he groaned. He quickly released his dick, realizing from the stiffening in his lower back and tightness of his balls how close he was. He panted, water falling in rivulets from his flushed, down-turned face to the floor of the shower. The hair on the back of his neck and arms had prickled pleasantly, and he felt the twinge of his dick throbbing, eager for release. Beads of hot pre-cum slid down and mixed with the shower droplets along his length. Heat radiated from every inch of his body, but it wasn't from the temperature of the water.

Paul slumped against the wall and wiped his hands across his face, gathering himself. He released a long, shuddering breath, forcing his heartbeat and brain to relax, to calm, to slow. A minute passed, and gradually, the heat began to subside. His pulse went from a racing gallop to a manageable trot, and he sighed. 

But his dick still stood firm, refusing to release his arousal. His balls ached even more, but along with the ache he felt a strong pull of pleasure. As the hot water continued its steady beat over his head, rivers of water flowed past his eyes as they stared downward. He reached to his dick again, and very, very slowly began to stroke himself. He was careful not to let his mind race, to keep his rhythm steady, bringing the tightness back to his core and letting the buildup grow more slowly this time. His shoulders tightened as he climbed the invisible stairs of pleasure toward climax, savoring the feel but keeping himself grounded.

This time, he recognized the signs that he was approaching the peak, and eased away from it, slowing his strokes and controlling his breathing. He released his length, admiring how thick he looked when he was this aroused. The veins stood prominently, pulsing occasionally as pre-cum continued to leak from the flushed cock. 

He released a shuddering breath, desirous to try again, to tempt fate and test the limits of his own control with this newfound game of chase.

As he moved his hand and touched himself once more, a pang of pleasure made him gasp. He immediately let go of himself, knowing that any further contact would throw him right off the edge. He panted, forcefully willing his mind to calm as his dick throbbed and his balls stayed constricted. After what seemed like an eternity, the pounding of blood in his ears lessened, and he felt in control once again.

Beyond the bathroom, Paul heard door to the bedroom open and then close. He he smiled and turned the water off. Today was going to be fun.


End file.
